


Sherlock!

by BonfireSmoke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Most likely OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: John scolds Sherlock in many different situations, and Sherlock eventually finds he doesn't enjoy it.





	Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from my friend at lunch, and half the scenarios came from my younger brother

Sherlock sat at the kitchen table, with John’s favorite jumper cut into pieces over a bunsen burner. John entered the kitchen, “Sherlock! What the hell? That was my favorite fucking jumper.”  
Sherlock looked up, surprised. “Oh, was it? My bad John.” He turned back to the burner, and started making notes. John looked at him again, sighed in agitation, turned around, and left.  
__________

They were at a crime scene. Lestrade was giving them the low down on the case so far. “Okay, so, he was in an abusive relationship, and she’s fled town, so do you think maybe she did it?” Sherlock looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
“Yes she did it, but not directly like you and your team so obviously think, idiots. The lot of you.”  
“William Sherlock!” John scolded, much to the detectives mortification, “just give them the damn cause of death!”  
“Fine. She not only physically abused him, like you can see from the bruises on his back and chest, but also sexually and mentally abused him. See, he has finger-shaped bruises on his hips, which wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for the other bruises on him. He’s also been cutting, quite recently too. He might have a history of depression, but she could’ve also found that downgrading him to the point where he felt useless was a fun pastime as well… and so the case continued  
__________

“William Scott, why is there a fucking foot next to my fucking tea!” John stormed in, looking like he was about to explode. “The tea isn’t even in the fucking fridge!” Sherlock looked up and shrugged.  
“Experiment, John.”  
__________

“Scott Holmes!” Sherlock looked up as John hauled himself upright in his bed. “Are you watching me sleep?” He sounded slightly disturbed.  
“The sleeping patterns of a war veteran sounded interesting John, so I decided to see them for myself. But now my measurements aren’t going to be precise.”  
“Measurements wha-” John looked down to see a heart monitor stuck to him. He ripped it off with a “what in the bloody buggering fuck Sherlock!”  
__________

Sherlock pulled himself out of the Thames, dripping wet with the suspects watch clasped in his fist. “Lestrade! I’ve caught our murderer!”  
“Good job, Sherlock, now, if you would explain how.”  
“Simple, Lestrade. See the marks on the face of the clock? If you tilt the watch to catch the sun just right, it has the place of the murder. And see, if I flip the glass up, there. Victims fingerprint under the face of the clock and if you wind the hands just right…” A spike popped out. “Your murder weapon. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” John stormed over.  
“Right, if you’re quite done, I’d like to take you home now Sherlock, before you catch cold.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, but went willingly.  
__________

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a serial killer!” Sherlock tried to stand up, but his head started spinning. “John!”  
“What is it love? Oh, Sherlock, you need to sit down! You still have a really high fever, honey. You need to relax, and not go gallivanting across London, no matter how many serial killers there are. Got it?”  
“Got it.” Sherlock sat down with a huff.  
“Thank you love.” John bent down to kiss Sherlock’s forehead.  
__________

“William Sherlock Scott! You are going to turn your ass around and give that evidence back to Anderson right. Now. Okay?”  
“No.”  
“Sherlock, if you don’t I’ll hide all of your experiments, no matter how important or fragile they are. And I’ll cut off morgue access.”  
“Fine.”  
_________

“Sherlock we are not going to the morgue.”  
“No need to go, I’ve already been.” Sherlock held up a bag, which looked to be full of eyes.  
“Holmes!”  
__________

John wandered into the kitchen, he wanted to fix himself a cup of tea, It’d been a long day.  
“John no.” Sherlock looked up from his phone.  
“Excuse me Sherlock, what? All I’m doing is making myself a cup of tea.” John kept going, trying to find a mug.  
“I’ve poisoned the milk.”  
“Sherlock Holmes what the hell!” John whipped around and gave Sherlock a death stare that meant ‘you’d better start bloody talking if you want to keep your tongue.’  
“Experiment. I wanted to see how long it took for the milk to curdle when mixed with snake venom.”  
__________

John was looking for his computer. “Hey, ‘Lock, have you seen my computer?” He turned out of the kitchen and walked into the living room. Sherlock looked up from what he was doing.  
“No John. I have to say I have not seen your computer.” Sherlock turned back to what he was doing, updating his blog on John's computer.  
“Sherlock Scott! You are using by computer! I damn well think you know where it is!”  
“Sorry John, I couldn’t find mine and it had to be done!”  
__________

Sherlock woke up to the sounds of a beeping heart monitor. He looked around to discover that he was in a hospital -probably Barts- and John was asleep next to him. He tried to move, but a fierce pain jolted through his upper arm and chest. He gasped, and John woke up.  
“Don’t bloody move Sherlock. You went and got yourself bloody shot. You’re lucky to be alive.”  
“What.”  
“Don’t what me. You charged that maniac even though we knew, we bloody well knew that he was in possession of a gun. He shot you almost where I was shot you bloody idiot. But you were lucky enough to escape and you won’t have to go through what I did. Just a few months of bed rest,” Sherlock made a noise of protest and tried to sit up. “That’s not optional Sherlock. At least, least, you’re going to be down for 3 months. Again, not. Optional. You. Bloody. Idiot.”  
“I’m, sorry John.” Sherlock tried to say, but it came out as a rasp, and a cough. John sighed.  
“I love you, y’know. I don’t want to see you hurt like that. It was too close for comfort. I don’t want anyone else to have to go through what I went through, I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.” John leaned down and kissed Sherlock on the forehead.  
“Water, John.” Sherlock tried to say while waving his uninjured hand in the direction of the cup.  
“Of course.”  
__________

“John! Why do you keep scolding me? You don’t even use the preferred part of my name half the time!” Sherlock sat down next to John on the couch.  
“What’s the preferred part of your name? Scott?” John looked over to Sherlock, eyes twinkling.  
“It’s Sherlock, John.” Sherlock looked back, unamused.  
“Or is it William?”  
“Sherlock.”  
“Holmes?”  
“John, it’s Sherlock!”  
“What about… Watson?” John pulled a ring out of his pocket.  
“John, yes!”


End file.
